Nothing Scares Me
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben makes a big mistake saying nothing scares him. Because the Pumpkin King himself accepts his challenge.


**A request I've done for the always awesome GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy, Amiga! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson was walking to the Grant Mansion on this cold evening. He hasn't been on any missions for a while and he was really enjoying his free time.

However, there was that little thing called boredom.

Missions were one of the things Ben did for fun. But since there were no emergencies going on, he was getting the bored bug.

Ben came to the door of the mansion. He knew Rachel and Sasha were expecting him and the door was unlocked. So he came right inside.

"Rachel? Sasha!" Ben called out.

Silence.

"BOO!"

Ben let out a scream and jumped almost a mile long. She spun around and saw Rachel and Sasha giggling.

"Gotcha!" Rachel laughed.

"You were so scared!" said Sasha.

"Y-You didn't scare me!" Ben snapped, embarrassed. "You just surprised me!"

The sisters appeared doubtful. "Your voice sounds pretty shaky for someone who's not scared." said Rachel.

"Rach, I'm a world famous superhero! And superheroes don't get scared!" Ben replied firmly. "In fact, nothing scares me!"

His statement caused the girls to get surprised looks. They looked at each other in concern.

"Got nothing to say, huh?" Ben crossed his arms. "I thought so. This guy's not scared of anything!" He headed upstairs to his room.

"Uh, oh..." Sasha said. "Ben shouldn't have said that."

"Indeed..." a new voice said.

A tall, lean figure stood behind Rachel and Sasha. The girls looked over at the person who had been hiding in the shadows the whole time.

The figure watched Ben retire to his room. "Nothing scares you, huh? We'll see about that..."

* * *

That night, Ben decided to go to bed early since he had nothing else to do.

He closed his eyes and fell deeply asleep.

But as he slept, he felt the air around him become cold.

The coldness eventually caused Ben to awaken. But when he awoke, he wasn't in his bedroom.

He was surrounded by darkness! He felt his arms and legs being scratched and tangled by skinny armed creatures!

"AAAAAAAH!" Ben squirmed and flailed around to free himself. He maganges to get up and no saw it was only vines, not creatures.

Because he was right in the middle of a pumpkin patch! There were big pumpkins, small pumpkins, there were even pumpkins already made into spooky jack-o-lanterns!

"Huh?! What the-?!" Ben's mind was in circles. "W-Where am I?! What is this place?!"

Ben saw nothing but darkness and pumpkins! And high upon a hill, was a ginormous jack-o-lantern with a evil, glowing smile.

Ben gaped in quivering horror as he backed away from the jack-o-lantern.

But then, a bony hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Ben's ankle.

Ben screamed and stumbled onto the cold dirt. He paled as he saw what could be the most terrifying thing he ever saw in his life.

A skeletal creature emerged from the ground. A hideous, wicked grin spread across it's white skull. Yellow eyes flashed within it's empty eye sockets.

"EEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAAAAA!" The monster uncorked a terrifying cackle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ben let out the biggest, loudest, most fear-filled scream he ever screamed. He took off like a bullet, but his escape was all in vain as giant pumpkins rolled in his path.

"There you are..."

Gasping, Ben spun around and saw the monster. Now seeing him up close, Ben saw that he was a skeleton, a rather unusual skeleton. He wore a black suit with white pinstripes and a bat-shaped bow tie.

And the glowing light from the jack-o-lanterns made him absolutely terrifying!

"So, you're trapped, little one!" The skeleton eyed Ben like he was going to make him his dinner. "Are you scared?"

His mind overloaded with fear and confusion, Ben's vision started to fade and everything went dark.

* * *

"I think I overdid it a bit."

"Arf! Arf!"

Ben moaned, he was coming to. He awakened and felt his head. "Oh, my head..."

"Are you alright, my boy?" a kind voice asked.

Ben turned to the owner of the voice. He opened his mouth to scream, but a wheezing sound arm out instead.

It was the skeleton monster. Ben tried to get up and run away, but a ghostly looking dog blocked his escape.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Ben curled up into a quivering ball. "This can't be happening! I must be dreaming!"

"You're not dreaming, Ben." The skeleton patted the boy.

Ben peeked an eye open and looked at the ghoulish creature. "H-How do you know my name?"

"Rachel and Sasha told me about you, that's how." The skeleton smiled. "My name is Jack, Jack Skellington. And you've already met my dog Zero." He leaned a little closer, but Ben flinched away and curled up tighter.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero nuzzled against Ben, coaxing him to come out.

"It's alright, Ben. I mean you no harm." Jack said.

Ben stayed in his ball.

"Now, Ben. If you don't come out, I'll have to take..." He chuckled. "certain measures."

Ben gulped, but he was too scared to come out. What was he to do?! He just wanted to be at home with his friends! Not trapped in a creepy world with skeletons and ghosts!

Before Ben could ponder on what to do, he felt vines grab his arms and legs.

"HEY! AAAAAAAH!" It was the pumpkins. They forced Ben to unfurl himself and after several minutes of struggling and pleas for help, Ben was on his back with his arms and legs spread far apart.

Ben yelped when Jack menaced towards him with a wicked smile. "NO! NO! GET AWAY! STAY BACK!" he screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!"

Jack said nothing. He carefully lifted up Ben's shirt.

Now Ben felt even more afraid. "NO! I know what you're gonna do! Please don't tickle me! I HATE ticking!"

"Sorry, but you need this." Jack started skittering his fingertips on the surface of Ben's stomach.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Ben tittered. "Nohohohoho!"

"What's so funny, Ben?" Jack cooed.

"You're-hahahahahahaha! T-Tickling meheeheeheehee! Hahahahahahaha!" Ben laughed.

"Aw! You're so ticklish!" Jack teased as he tickled faster. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!"

"Why should I stop? Your tummy's so ticklish!" Jack dug his fingers right in the middle of Ben's stomach and tickled mercilessly. "And squishy!" Jack emphasized this by poking, squeezing, and jiggling Ben's soft stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kitchy, kitchy, kooooo!" Jack teased. "Zero! Help me out, boy!"

Zero barked in compliance. Jack stopped tickling Ben's stomach. The boy only had a few moments of breath before the ghost dog started rubbing himself against Ben's tummy.

"AH! Eeheeheeheehahahahahaha! Quit it! Hahahahahahaha!" Ben returned to his ticklish laughter. Zero's body felt like a fluffy feather against Ben's tickle spot.

"Atta boy, Zero! Now, to tickle his greatest weak spot!" Jack grinned, wiggling his fingers. He reached for Ben's armpits and tickled the arches.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ben squealed before all his laughter poured out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah! So your little pits are ticklish, Ben?" Jack teased.

Ben was in tears. He couldn't take it anymore. "P-P-LEASE! S-STOP! I-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAN'T-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He started to cough and Jack decided to stop at last. He snapped his fingers and the pumpkins freed Ben from their vines.

Jack put his arms around the boy's shoulders. "You okay, Ben?"

"H-How do you know my name?"

Jack smiled. "Rachel and Sasha told me."

"Huh?!" Ben gasped. "You know them?!"

"Of course, years ago, the girls almost lost their lives in a fire. But I saved them in the knick of time."

Ben was dumbfounded. "Who...are you?! Why did you kidnap me?!"

Jack grinned his creepy smile. "I'm glad you asked." He stood up and held his arms out. "I am the Pumpkin King, the ruler of Halloween! Master of fright and all things scary!"

The pumpkins glowed in his presence.

Ben gulped. _'Well, he's definitely scary...'_

"I brought you here because I just happened to overhear you say that nothing scared you." He leaned in very close to Ben. "As the king of Halloween, it's my job to make people scream and shiver with fright. And when you said nothing scares you, well, I wasn't going to take it."

"Well, you sure scared the crud of out of me!" Ben admitted. "I've never felt so scared in my life!"

Ben was telling the truth. Sure, there were times when he was scared. Like when Zombozo was turning people into zombie clowns, psychotic villains like Malware and Vilgax attacking.

But Jack had something that made him extra terrifying! He truly was the master of fright!

"Why don't we get you home, my boy?" Jack said, helping Ben up. "The girls must be worried since we've been gone from so long."

Ben smiled and nodded.

* * *

Back at the Grant Mansion, Rachel and Sasha were sitting on the couch waiting for Jack to bring Ben back.

"Do you think Ben will be okay? What if Jack scares him too much?" Sasha said.

Before Rachel could answer, Sasha let out a squeal and pulled her legs into her chair.

"What's wrong?!"

"Something tickled my feet!" Sasha said.

"AAAAAAH!" Rachel was grabbed from behind. She felt someone tickling her sides.

Sasha was grabbed and her tummy was tickle assaulted. "EEP! Ahahahahaha!"

Ben was tickling Rachel as Jack tickled Sasha.

"You guhuhuhuys!" Rachel laughed.

"Did we scare you?" Ben asked, grinning.

"And be honest!" Jack warned.

"YES! YES YOU SCAHAHAHAHARED US!" Sasha chortled.

"Good." Jack stopped and so did Ben. They both joined the girls on the couch.

Ben sighed. "Well, this was quite an adventure."

Rachel looked at Ben. "A good one?"

Ben paused. He saw Jack playfully poking a giggly Sasha before giving her a hug.

He smiled. "A very good one."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, Goldie!**

 **To guestsurprise: I haven't heard from you in a while, Amiga! Message me so I know you're okay!**


End file.
